A Prince and a Pirate
by BonneyQ
Summary: When a Pirate appears in your life, the only thing you have to do, is wait for the pillage. Sometimes, your heart is the one that is stolen - AU - Pirate!Juvia and Prince!Gray - Based on Shynii's fanarts
1. Part 1

**AN:** Blame **Shynii** with her wonderful art in which this was based on.

_Crossdress!_Juvia and _lots_ of OOC (forgive me!), just a warning. :)

**#**

**A Prince and a Pirate**

_By: BonneyQ_

**#**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot_

_Stand up, me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Stand up me hearties, yo ho_

**#**

Prince Gray entered his bedroom and was immediately alert, with his hand over his small dagger and ready to call the guards. He felt the person before he saw him. There was a different smell, a different vibe through his room. The Prince turned around to where the invader was, and asked:

"Who are you?" The Prince asked, looking to the man sitting on his comfortable chair. "How did you get in here?"

Juvi's blue hair was framing his face. One of his legs crossed over the other, while resting his head on his left hand and with a smirk in his face. In fact, if someone walked in right then, would've thought that the blue haired man was the owner of the room, not the tall man with a black cape.

"Don't worry, Prince. I come in peace." Juvi raised his arms in mock surrender after a moment, and even though he had a sword hanging from his belt, he didn't move to grab it. "Don't call for your guards, I am here to talk." Gray, the Prince, still had his guard up and Juvia thought that he was smart to do so. The pirate also noticed that his right hand was above his belt, where just underneath the black haired man had a dagger.

'_At least he's not stupid to just take my word for it_.' Juvi thought and got up from the chair, moving like he had no care in the world.

Gray didn't step back when the man got closer, but kept eyeing him.

His hair was a shade of blue that was close to azure, which was not a common color. The prince only knew one other person with such hair color. The frame of the much smaller man was thin and somewhat petite, but Gray didn't let himself get fooled: he met a few people that were much shorter than he was and could make him sweat in fear.

"You didn't answer my question: Who are you?"

"Captain Juvi Lockser." The man was walking towards the Prince's bed, and turned around enough so he could look to Gray from over his shoulder. "You might know me from my nickname? Stormbringer." The blunette resumed his walk until stopped close to the bed and felt the softness of it with awe in his expression.

"You are the man that has been pillaging the kingdoms from the North down." Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Guilty." Juvi chuckled. "Fun stuff."

"Do you even know how much of a ruckus you've been…?"

"Blah blah blah…" Juvi rolled her eyes and started to move her hand as if it was someone speaking. "Yes, I am a pirate, yes, I steal. But, never from the poor."

"What?" Gray frowned in confusion.

"We'll get into that later." Juvi leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "The thing is: you are at war and there's a village, a small island that you send provisions every other week. Am I right?"

"How do you…?" Gray was confused of how that man knew about the deliveries to the island. "Who told…?"

Juvi leaned in and whispered loud enough for the prince to hear: "The walls have ears." And then added louder. "Well, what I propose is that me and my crew go to the Island with the provisions and give to the villagers."

Gray blinked once. Then two more times. "Excuse me?"

"Prince _Green_, isn't it?" Juvia sighed as if she was talking to someone with limited intelligence while started to walk around the room again.

"_Gray._" The Prince narrowed his eyes to the pirate.

"Yeah, whatever. You do know that there's a pirate ship that is blocking your merchant ones, right? The Greedy, it's called and it's the one who is giving trouble to your sailors. I know that your army is good and all, but, you can't have your fine marines to deliver bread to people at a village away from the front line. I have a… _situation_ with the captain of The Greedy."

"What situation?"

"He exists while I desire him dead." Juvia opened the Prince's wardrobe and started to touch the fine texture of them. "The bastard wanted to kill me after we were intimate one time, so I take personally to bring him misery."

"Intimate…?" Gray started to ask, but shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you pirates do. This is sick, by the way." The dark haired man pointed out. "And helping my kingdom to smuggle food for the village is…?"

"Payback. He'll see me coming, he'll attack, we'll engage battle and I'll kill the bastard." Juvia turned to see the taller man. "But for that, you need to open the gates for my crew."

Gray had enough of the Pirate's speech. "Listen, I am _not_ stupid; you'll pillage the castle and steal everything if I do that."

"Then just select the damn food you would send to them and put it outside your sweet castle, _Prince_!" Juvi raised his voice, but controlled himself soon, taking a few breaths. "My crew was there a few days ago before the captain found us. We were not prepared, so we couldn't help those poor souls. You didn't see what I saw. Have you ever looked utter despair right into the eyes? Those people are getting hungrier by the second and have little to do but wait for death! Those pirated bastards are keeping them from fishing, they are purposely starving them."

"Why?" The Prince asked.

"As far as I know, for shits and giggles." Juvi said with venom on his voice.

Gray analyzed the man in front of him. "Why are you _supposedly_ helping?"

"Because, once, _I_ was the one waiting for death." The Pirate raised his chin and Gray could finally see the light brown eyes of the smaller man. They were so pretty. Actually, now that he paid attention, with his long blue hair, Juvi's features were a little more feminine than other men, making him _beautiful_, Juvi was _pretty_; and for a man, this was bad.

'_You are talking about a _man_ here, Gray! Get a grip!_' The Prince thought.

"Stormbringer only steals from the people who have to spare and don't help others. That's why I am _asking_ you to escort the food, not stealing whatever I damn well want. I heard that you do what you can for your person, that's why I am _offering_ my assistance." The pirate chuckled. "Your security needs an upgrade, you know?"

Gray turned around and walked towards the balcony, thinking about the proposal. His mother would kill him if she knew he was even considering the option of having a pirate to help with the realm's problems. But if what the blue haired man said was true, those villagers were starving and the few men they had guarding the castle and not in the battlefield would lose against the pirates and even Gray himself would go to the front lines in two days.

"If, _if_" Gray turned around just to see Juvi getting up on the balcony wall, the moonlight framing his lean body, while his blue long hair, only secure by a small band or leather, was flying around as he walked. "If I accept your help, how can I trust you?"

"Oh, don't. Never trust anyone; that's a rule in the sea." The pirate looked up to the moon and shrugged. "You can only hope that I am telling you the truth."

"Silver, you…"

"My name is _Gray_!"

"Really, _who_ name a child after a color?" The blunette rolled his eyes.

"As if your name is the greatest, _Juvi_."

"Touché." The pirate laughed. "My men and I will be in town, peacefully," Juvi pointed out. "until tomorrow night. You go and research about our doings; always rich people who didn't take care of the poor."

"And if I agree with your terms?" Gray asked and Juvi thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow after dark, we'll be on the south beach. If you don't appear, it's fine…" His features got confused for a moment. "Don't tell me… it's a color… Black!"

"Fuck you." Gray yelled and Juvi started to laugh and for a moment there, he lost balance. The pirate even turned around, but it wasn't good enough, he was going to fall. What a shame for the great Stormbringer.

The prince was fast on his feet, though, and pulled the smaller man by the green vest he was wearing, pulling his small frame towards his chest as both fell onto the ground, breathing fast and with adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked to the man on top of him, putting a hand on the blunette's chest so he could get up. "Hey, Stormbri…"

_That_'s when he felt. A protuberance that was well hidden underneath the loose clothes. Stormbringer had breasts.

Juvi Lockser, the fearful Pirate Stormbringer; the _pretty_ guy with a voice that was too soft for a man… Only that he was a she.

"You saved me." Juvi was staring intently at him, not at all moving from her position. "Why did you…?"

"You may be a pirate, but you are still a person." Gray ignored the fact that it was scandalous for him to have a woman –who pretended to be a man–, and a pirate on top of him. "Some lives are worth saving."

Juvi frowned and Gray analyzed her face, her hair was loose with the entire ruckus and the prince could analyze the pirate's face. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown; her nose was small and cute, while her rosy mouth was on a small pout. Yes, she was beautiful. He understood then why she had to wear the stupid hat: she needed to hide the feminine traces of her anatomy.

After a moment, the pirate smiled. A real smile, not the smirks she had offered him before.

"The world is going to eat you alive if you keep thinking that way." She sat on his hips and Gray sat too, now looking at her on a different light. "You are a sweet person." The woman looked down. "You can stop groping me, you know?"

The prince looked down and noticed that he was still groping Juvi's new found chest and went immediately red on the face while Juvi blushed a little, but smiled a little.

"Oh, this is so sudden…" She mocked.

"Sh-shut up!" Gray pushed her away and got up, along with the blunette, who started to fix her hair.

"Don't need to be shy. It's been a while, this was more than welcomed." She giggled when the prince got even redder. "Well, now that I almost killed myself and got groped, it's time for me to go." Juvi bended to get her hat from the ground and Gray's eyes were glued to her backside, then, after putting back on, the woman walked towards the balcony once again and put her legs –now that Gray knew they were girl's legs, he could appreciate them even though they were covered in very tight pants, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to her.

"Do we have a deal on the delivery?" She asked and Gray gulped.

"I still have to check…"

"In my country, a deal is only official when both parties kiss, you know?" The Pirate leaned in and their lips brushed together, in a small kiss. The Prince was so surprise that had no action but to blush. The pirate smirked through the kiss, which lasted for a small moment. Juvi stopped it and leaned close to his ear, and whispered:

"Catch you later, _Gray_-_sama_." Juvia then, let himself fall down and with the ability of a cat, to grab on a few protuberances, getting on the floor safely.

Gray stared at the small pirate as the blue haired young man looked up, removed his hat and made a girly curtsy, before smile and run her way into darkness.

**#**

The ship was sailing away towards the horizon as the sun started to rise a day later, and Gray sighed with relief and annoyance. She hadn't appear on the beach that evening or during the whole night that his most trusted men put the provisions for the village onto the boats to load the Pirate's Ship, called The Raindrop.

Gray didn't know why, but that Pirate was in his mind. Too often.

**#**

Juvia watched the land disappear and her First Mate, her oldest friend, Gajeel Redfox, or Iron Slayer, by her side.

"He was there." The man with long and unraveled hair said.

"Yes." She bit her lower lip and when she was sure none of her men could hear them, she continued. "He's a good man, saved me from falling."

"He knows you are a woman." Gajeel whispered.

"Yes, he does." Juvia sighed, thinking about him with a silly smile on her lips. "Oh, Gajeel-kun… He is so dreamy! His eyes are so gorgeous! And his arms, so strong and…"

"Oh, shut up!" Gajeel groaned and turned around. "We need to prepare to fight Bora and the other guys from The Greedy. You need to sleep, we'll be there in a few hours and you'll need the strength."

"Yes, yes…" The captain sighed dreamily. "Maybe one day…"

"Dammit, I knew I should've talked you out of fighting Bora and helping those poor souls." Gajeel groaned. "Women."

"Oh, shush."

**#**

Gray was waiting for his crew. They were drinking and having fun, they had won a battle. The war was almost over at that point, and his men were joyful to be returning home. It had been six months since the fateful day he received the news that the pirates of Stormbringer defeated a certain crew that was terrorizing a small village. And given the food, of course.

"Gray-sama." The Prince heard a soft voice call him from behind.

He _knew_ that voice, he had heard it with the same phrase before in the real life and in some very awkward dreams.

Stormbringer.

Gray turned so fast that the chair he was in fell on the floor, but he didn't expect to see the pirate like that. There was _no_ denying that Juvi Lockser was a woman; not on those clothes. She was wearing an odalisque's outfit; a pink bra with a few sparkly things that Gray had no idea what it was called. Plus a skirt with a few see through veils. One of the pink veils was covering the lower half of her face, but those eyes… Gray would never forget about them. She was wearing too much jewelry, like a golden collar that had rubies and diamonds alike, plus a bracelet and a few rings.

"What on earth are you wearing?" The Prince asked, surprised by the amount of flesh the woman was showing.

"Have you seen the women around here? This is disguise." Juvia looked down to her clothes.

"Your crew…" Gray started to look around. He was aware that they had no idea that their captain was a woman.

"Thinks that Juvia is guarding the ship while they party." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under the fine perky breasts of hers. "They are in another bar. Juvia knew you would be here tonight."

"Why did you come to find me?"

"Told you last time…" He remembers the sweet 'Catch you later' she whispered before falling into darkness. The petite blue haired woman offered him her hand, which was adorned with a few rings and in her wrists she had a traditional bracelet from the occident, just like all of her clothes. "It's Juvia, by the way; not Juvi."

A little hesitant, Gray took her hand and, as the gentleman he was, raised to meet his lips.

"Gray Fullbuster, as you know."

The blunette smiled and when he let go of her hand, she touched her hair and blushed, suddenly very shy. "Juvia cut her hair."

"I can see that. I liked better when it was longer, though. But it's still nice." He shrugged and smiled. "Did the delivery go well?"

"You know it did, Gray-sama. Juvia is very efficient on her job. Plus, Bora was not even a challenge." The fearful captain stepped closer to the prince, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressing her body onto his.

"Why you keep saying your own name like that?" Gray asked, trying to let his mind focus on something else other than the feeling he longed for the past six months.

"So you won't forget it." She smiled and tip toed to whisper to him. "How about tonight you just be Gray and I be Juvia? Not a prince and not a pirate. Just _us_."

"How do I know that you won't kill me in my sleep?" The Prince asked.

"You don't." She giggled.

"As far as I know, you went to fight this… Bora, was it? Because he didn't…" Gray frowned.

"Because he wanted a boy and since Juvia was not one… He couldn't." She woman shrugged and stepped away from Gray. "Are you going to have the same problem?"

"Not at all." The Prince said quickly.

"It's up to you now. You've won a hard battle today, Gray-sama." Oh, the way she said his name. She said it just so… "You can have a night off." The blunette turned around and looked over her shoulder, walking towards the stairs, the invitation pretty clear.

After a minute of internal struggle, Gray looked around and saw many of his men already with a woman in their arms. He could indulge for a night, right? He earned it.

And as his beautiful pirate said, that night, they were Gray and Juvia. Not a Prince and a Pirate. Without regrets, Gray followed the way the blue haired woman did a few moments before.

**#**

**AN:** Did you like the explanation of why Juvia started to talk in the third person? :)

Go see the art that was the base of this! It's from Shynii! Go look her tumblr: _shyniisparkles DOT tumblr DOT com_

So… Did you enjoy it? Was it too OOC? Leave a review to tell me what you thought about it! Thanks in advance!


	2. Part 2

**AN: **Massive updates because of 3 years since I created this account! *3*

This is a sequel, which I wasn't even planning on doing, but the first part lacked something, didn't it? Let's see if I can fulfill it! ;D

**#**

**A Prince and a Pirate – Part 2**

_By: BonneyQ_

**#**

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up, me 'earties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

**#**

The war ended. After almost a decade of war, and it ended with a peace treaty and the marriage between the two enemy countries. Gray was also to be betrothed to some aristocrat in his near future to solidify even more the peace, but all he could think of was a certain pirate he had been sneaking in to see for the past two years.

Juvi Lockser, the Stormbringer was a known man because of piracy, except he was not a he. Stormbringer was a woman, Juvia, and if Gray had any doubts women could hold their own on the sea, he had none anymore.

Once the Prince had challenged Juvia for a sword fight inside the small room of the inn they met each other – she always found him whenever he won a battle –, and she was very skilled. Probably the people staying in the next room thought they were having the craziest and kinkiest kind of sex in there. Which they did; after almost getting into a tie, Gray finally held a knife onto her neck before throw it away, pull her into his arms and then have his victory treat.

Looking to the celebration party held into their castle, Gray looked at the women openly gawking at them but as he analyzed them, they all looked so boring. Where was the thrill? Where was the passion? Not in choosing a dress for the evening, that was _sure_.

He had danced three times with different women with many statuses, just to keep the peace. The Prince was ready to take another one to dance, but there was a commotion by the big saloon doors and he stopped before asking some blonde duchess to dance.

There were two shots behind him and then screaming. Gray reached for his sword, ready to fight whoever was brave enough to go there and make a ruckus – when he remembered that as a peace party, he was not allowed to have weapon – when he felt someone twist his arm from behind and then a knife being pressed on his throat.

"Now, now, Prince Green. Don't be silly and make some sudden moves." That voice. That smell. That teasing tone. That _name_.

Juvia.

No, she was not dressed as his Juvia, he guessed, that was Stormbringer, the pirate, not the silly woman whom he had met over and over again, and liked sweets and to listen to his heartbeat.

"What so you want?" He asked her while everyone else stayed away from both. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her men surrounding the guests.

"Just play along, _please_." She whispered and then, with a thicker voice, she spoken. "Good night, ladies and gentlemen. I am Juvi Lockser, Captain of The Raindrop, also known as Stormbringer." There were a few murmurs as some recognized the name. "I have your prince here with me and no harm will come to him, I just want to have a word with him in private."

"No!" The Queen, Ur, said loudly.

"Don't worry, Mother. I've dealt with him before." Gray said loudly enough to echo through the walls of the salon. "I will be fine."

"Now let's go to somewhere cozier, Prince." Juvi pulled Gray towards a door, that she assumed led to a room which they could talk. Once they were inside, the blue haired woman let him go, turned him around and kissed his lips.

"Juvia got here in time." She whispered. "Juvia was so worried." She kissed him again, but this time much deeper, and for a moment, the Prince forgot she had just high jacked a royal party. Once he remembered it, Gray pushed her away, confused.

"What the hell, Juvia? You… My mother…" The dark haired man was very much confused even though the pirate was kissing all over his face.

"Calm down. There's no real danger from my men. Gajeel's with your mother and sisters, so don't worry about them. He's telling them the same I will tell you now." She stopped her assault on him for a moment.

"Why did you…?"

"The waiters are not who they say they are! They are assassins, mercenaries who want to kill you and I couldn't let it happen." Juvia filled him in with what she knew, not even letting him talk a complete sentence.

"How do you know that?" Gray's heart skipped a beat with the news that someone was trying to kill him. That was not good at _all_.

"Overheard them a couple of hours ago." She told him, putting both hands on his face, caressing his cheek. "Juvia heard about the peace treaty, heard about the Party and we came to stay in town for a few days, so I could send you a message – there's something we need to talk about –; my men and I were eating when these guys came in. They said something about a prince, and gray. Royal family and execution. Juvia knew it was you and couldn't let it happen."

Gray frowned, what good killing him would make? He was just a Prince, a second son who would never succeed to the throne. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and it was not good.

"Oh, shit." He whispered.

"What?" Juvia asked, her hands left his cheeks as she frowned.

"It's not me who they want." Gray told her.

"Huh?" It was her turn to be confused.

"My brother: he's a prince, has gray hair and if they execute him, peace will be broken. We'll be at war again." The dark haired man told her quickly and when the words finally sank in Juvia's mind, she sighed in relief.

"Looks like I came to save the wrong Prince." She smirked.

He held her face and kissed her lips. "Thank you anyways. Now I need to save my brother."

Juvia was about to talk once again when they heard shots and screaming once again, knowing that it weren't her men, the Pirate offered him her sword: he was without any weapon. He looked at her in surprise. "How about you?"

She showed him the dagger and then a pistol she had tucked in her belt. "Juvia will be fine. Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Exiting the room, Gray found the source of the trouble: a big guy was battling against Gajeel, Juvia's second in command while the pirate tried to protect his mother and sisters. Knowing Lyon, he was probably already fighting somewhere else, but it looked like Gajeel could use help.

Jumping in the middle of the fight, the Prince held the mercenary so Gajeel could take a few breaths. Thankfully Juvia had let Gray practice with her sword a time or two before, so its weight was not too foreign.

"Gajeel!" Gray heard Juvia faintly, even though he was still crossing swords with his opponent. "Take the Queen and the Princesses to safety, we'll handle this one. It's time, my friend."

"Juvia… _Captain_." The tall man corrected himself. "You _can't_, it's too risky."

"It's an order."

"Damn you!" He yelled ad her, and then turned towards the other women. "You heard him, move, move, move! I need to come back as soon as I can. Where's the safest room you can get?"

Trusting Gajeel to lead his family towards safety and the guards and a few Pirates Juvia trusted fought the mercenaries, Gray continued to fight the man when Juvia joined him. She took a shot at the enemy and it made him grasp his arm, dodging the exact same time the blunette shot him.

A little confused with the loud noise, Gray didn't see the enemy go into the Pirate's direction. Even with his arm bleeding, the man was able to stab her. The prince saw the sword go through her.

Gray could see the redness spreading on the woman's gray vest, on her right side. Yelling in rage, the Prince grabbed the man by his vests, away from Juvia, who fell on the ground, trying to breathe.

He was so desperate, so full of anger, that the fight ended with Juvia's sword buried in the man's chest.

Kneeling by her side, Gray put a hand over her wound; he couldn't see if it was too deep, all he could see was the blood. "Juvia, Juvia." He whispered as the woman gasped for air. "Juvia, come on."

"Always liked you in your fancy clothes." She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. "Juvia will miss that."

"Shut up." He told her, caressing her cheek; his eyes stung. "You are not dying, no."

"It's okay." The Pirate let a tear fall, her breathing was becoming slower. "This is how it's supposed to go."

"No, it's not. _It is not_." The Prince wanted to shake her, but didn't. Instead, he watched as her eyes fluttered close, but not before whispering one more sentence.

"Good bye, Gray-sama. Love you."

Her breathing stopped. Her heartbeat too.

Hugging her body, Gray let out a yell of pure pain as he held the fallen Pirate Stormbringer.

**#**

It had been a month since that day, a month since he saw Gajeel return to the room and see his Captain and friend with blood on her vests, and without moving in Gray's arms. The only witnesses to his pain were the guards who weren't fighting against the mercenaries anymore and Juvia's crewmembers, who had defeated their own enemies.

'_I have to take her.' Gajeel told him. 'We need to go.'_

'_No'. Gray growled at him when the taller man tried to get Juvia's body away from him._

'_There's no time, we have to get out of here. If she stays, you'll know what they're going to do with her for piracy.' And as a Prince, he did. It was not pretty and he was not letting anyone do it with her body. 'We need to leave before your guards remember that we are the good pirates.'_

_The Prince hesitated on letting her go, even if she was paler than he saw her, she was still his Juvi, Juvia, Stormbringer or whatever anyone wanted to call her. He saw Gajeel carefully take her body, her long blue hair falling, so beautifully – the Prince remembered playing with it after making love and always liked the shade and silkiness of it –, yet so tragically. He looked up to Gajeel 'When you bury her, tell me where.'_

_The now Captain of The Raindrop nodded and then yelled to the crew, leaving Gray sitting on the floor surrounded by either dead or contained enemies; feeling completely empty_.

Gray was walking on the beach in front of the castle that afternoon, recalling the times when Juvia had dressed as a woman to spend the day with his without her crew know about her real gender, and then during the night, give him passionate kisses and touches.

The Prince saw someone not too far away from him, close to the water, with a basket and couldn't help but to remember that her favorite pastime while with him was to walk around the beach and catch seashells, putting them on baskets. Gray knew she was fierce, knew she was deadly, but when she squealed in happiness when found a seashell she never saw before, Juvia was only a girl spending time with her lover.

Only a few meters away from him, Gray saw that the person was a woman. She was against the setting sun, and his mind could only be playing tricks at him, because he could swear that the hair, which was flowing with the wind, was in the same shade as Juvia's hair once were.

He saw the woman, lean down, pick a seashell and then put it on a basket before looking his way.

If the Prince believed in ghosts, he would've cried in fear, but since he did not believe in them, he could only look at the woman that looked _too much_ like Juvia. He was going insane.

"Hi, Gray-sama." The woman said with a smile that looked too much like Juvia's.

"I am going crazy." He whispered to himself without blinking, afraid that she could go away as soon as he did it. "You are dead."

"No, Juvia is not." She got closer to him, the hem of her white and blue dress was wet because of the seashell catching. The woman touched his face and he leaned on her touch. It seemed so real. That seemed like the same touch he had experienced with two years of a hidden relationship with the Pirate. The woman spoke again. "Sorry, Juvi needed to go down publically."

Deciding that he was not out of his mind – it was all too unreal, yet too perfect –, he asked. "You are alive… How?"

"The wound was severe, but it didn't hurt Juvia's lungs, but it made her bleed a lot. Besides that, she took a potion, so she could fake death for a couple of hours: it slows the heartbeat and breathing to a point when you can't tell whether the person is dead or alive. Juvia needed time to get stronger before getting to you. Juvia took it right after you left the room and started to take effect when that guy attacked her, otherwise Juvia would never get stabbed. It wasn't on the plans, but… It worked out either way."

He finally hugged her, letting her basket with seashells fall to the sand. When he did so, it was such a strong embrace, she was _alive_. After a month of pure hell, she was alive. His mouth covered hers and he had no idea of how long they just stayed at that place by the sea, just enjoying each other's company. Once they needed air, he whispered to her. "I should hate you for make me think you were dead. But right now I can't. You should've sent a note to me, anything."

"We needed to see if Juvi's death would be credible." She told him, kissing the Prince's cheek. As Gray didn't want to discuss it anymore, he just hugged the woman he thought would never see again. After a few moments, he frowned when felt something different and _bigger_ about her body. Taking a step back, he finally stared at her whole body. Smiling, Juvia explained to him. "And well… thankfully neither the potion nor the bleeding hurt the baby."

"What?" The Prince couldn't wrap his mind around it: she was alive and… _pregnant?_

"This is why Juvia came to see you that day, Gray-sama." She told him. "And why Juvi needed to die: have a child at the sea is too dangerous. If anyone asks, I am Juvia Lockser, his twin sister, and completely innocent of piracy. There are many villagers that will testify to that, if it comes to it. We helped them two years ago and they were more than glad to _'remember'_ about Juvi and Juvia."

"And you came to fight bandits and mercenaries while you _knew_ you were pregnant?" Gray scolded her. "Are you crazy? You could've really died!"

"But I didn't!" She told him, defensive, but he gave a laugh, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around with her, and she laughed. "Gray-sama!"

"You are the most impossible woman I know." When the man put her on the sandy ground once more, he gave her a kiss. "Thank god you are the most impossible woman I know." He put his hands over her slightly distended stomach, rested his forehead on hers, smiling brightly. "You will _always_ be impossible."

**#**

"It is a big coincidence that you had a lover who happens to be the twin sister of the Pirate who saved us." The Queen, Ur, said when the young Prince told her about his intentions of marrying a common girl, who was the sister of the fallen pirate Stormbringer, who saved their lives a month before. And not only that; she was pregnant with his child and they had a hidden relationship for two years before that.

"Yeah… Strange things happen." Gray shrugged and his mother narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"Not stranger than she expecting your baby, and giving birth in five months, while four months ago you were fighting a battle at the other side of the country from where she resides in." The Queen said and Gray froze for a moment before answering his mother calmly.

"Very strange indeed."

"Is that what you want, kid?" The Queen asked and then lowered her voice, leaned a little so only he could hear her. "A former pirate who dressed as a man and faked her own death?"

"Yes, Mother." Gray smiled. "Sorry if it'll offend someone you were thinking about marrying me with."

"Don't worry about that." Ur waved him off. "We're at peace, my oldest son is to marry a princess to hold both countries together – he liked her, by the way, thank the good gods –, my daughter is getting smitten with a very handsome soldier from Alabasta, Meredy is too young for any of that, and you are getting married with a girl who has spirit and offering me a grandchild!" She hugged him. "I am very happy for you." The Queen hugged her son, and kissed his cheek. "I'll need to teach proper manners, though."

"Yes, you will." Gray laughed.

**#**

**Five Years Later**

"I swear it: he gets it from _you_." Gray said, while paddling a small boat with his wife sitting across him, looking very intently at their goal: a small boy who, one more time, had ended up waving for them for help. The tide had risen before the boy returned to shore, and left him with no other way out besides waving for help, standing in a big rock.

Storm was so used to it that Juvia could see his blue hair, just like hers, moving with the wind while he sat peacefully, waiting to be rescued for the third time that month. Gray, most of the times, was the one who went to grab the kid, saying that that little brat was his to take care of. The Prince sulked about having to stop paperwork to go get him, but in the end he was just worried that Storm might get hurt. Juvia tagged along a few times.

"He lives in a castle by the sea, his secret godfather _is_ a pirate, his mother _was_ a pirate once and you fought bravely as a marine. Don't put the entire fault on _Juvia's_ genes." The blue haired princess told him. She had her hair longer, the way he liked it, in a side braid, and was seating the way his mother taught her: like a proper lady. Her dress was in a dark blue tone and if anyone saw her, they would have no idea that she had a dagger hidden underneath it and could use it very well. All they could see was the sweet prince's wife, who blushed, talked in third person and stammered when Gray was too close.

They had no idea that that very same sweet princess was deadly when she wanted to.

"Well, you were a pirate longer." Gray told her and saw her take her brown eyes off of their son for a moment and smiled at him, resting her head on her hands. "What?"

"Juvia just hopes that this next one won't be such a troublemaker as Storm is. As much I love the little munchkin, Juvia doesn't think we can handle another firecracker."

Gray stopped the paddling for a moment before looking to her flat stomach, then to her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled and then Gray reached for her to give his wife a kiss; they have been trying for a second child since Storm was three, and they finally succeeded. The kiss was interrupted by a little boy's voice:

"_Eeeeew_! Mom, Dad! You came to rescue me, don't get all kissy and stuff, it's gross."

**#**

**AN:** And it's done! At least we have a happy ending, even if it wasn't a good one, right? Haha.

I understand that **Lilithkiss** made a fanart about Gray leaving his throne for her, and I was going to write about it if this idea hadn't come first! Amazing job, by the way, **Lilith **and** Shynii**! I am looking forward to more of your work!

And yes, Alabasta from One Piece, totally used. Haha.

Thanks to: **, ****Mafi****, ****Agrias-chan****, ****KHR1427****, ****MrsGooglyBear****, ****Guest, ****Armageddon Angel****, ****mimi317****, ****Mrs Murasaki-sama****, ****Unknown335****, ****Simlop****, ****DandelionMoon****, ****Yukistar****, ****Sarapyon****, ****DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever****, **** .lol****, ****, ****mabello****, ****Summer Eclair****, ****otaku03****, ****16176****, ****daughter-of-october****, ****Trylan Aire****, ****Maki-Zushi****, ****animegirl115****, ****superduperizee****, ****casinocalavera****, ****Guest****, ****Esthellar****, ****Medaka-chan****, ****CapriciousKrego****, ****kochida**and**YamixTeaLover**, who reviewed in the first part! You rock and I love you guys!

09/06/13 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
